Volchok: The Motorcycle Diaries 107
by CocaineLoveFrenzy
Summary: Kevin holds out on his supplier... Big Lou aint too happy kid... a bloody fun filled evening ahead. Kevin Volchok and Marissa Cooper fanfic.


**A Bloody Good Evening**

With a gun in your mouth, you only speak in vowels.

"Mmhhms ahhm ghconk ohwyah". Kevin said.  
"What? What did you say?" Big Lou asked. Lou decides to take out the gun. Kevin's jaw is sore. That was a big fucking gun, and he had to strain to keep his mouth open. He was coughing blood. He was tired, groggy, inches away from death.

"I said, I don't know, where it is." Kevin was breathing heavily. He just took the beating of his life, and his face was pretty messed up. He was sure his nose was broken. He could feel the blood running down his sinuses, he could probably choke himself with his blood, if he was so inclined.

"I don't know, man, you guys got it wrong." Kevin eyed his apartment. Big Lou and his right hand man, some guy called Lucy, had barged into his home and beat the crap out of him, and he knew why. He kept money from them, money he wasn't going to give up easily. Of course, 'easily' had disappeared about5 minutesago just before Lou pulled out his gun andclocked him across the face with it.

"Kid, we gave you 2 bricks to sell, they were worth 8 grand in total. Lucy tells me you gave him 6. Now you're 2 weeks overdue. So either you still got some coke to sell or you're holding out on me." Big Lou stared at him, gun pointed at his temple. Kevin thought about what he was going to say to that.  
"I think, Lucy, can't count" well that was a mistake. Big Lou pulled back his arm and swung it at him, the butt of the gun clipped his chin. 8 more stiches he thought to himself. Big Lou let go of his collar and Kevin slumped to the ground, a pool of his own blood greeted him. He tried moving his left leg but it didn't budge. 'Shit' he thought to himself, running was definitely out of the question now. Kevin rolled over so he was on his back, the ceilings lights blinding him. He reached out his arms, trying to find something, anything to grab onto. His hands grasped a chair leg, and he dragged it towards himself.

"Lucy, help him up." Big Lou was looking at some photos lying around. Photos of Marissa and Kevin, photos of them doing things that would make most girls blush.

Lucy helped him up onto the chair. He slumped there, a bloody pulp.  
"Thanks Luce, you're a real champ. You know, you got a pretty name." Kevin grinned, a mouthful of bloody teeth. Lucy stared at him, emotionless.  
"Smoke?" Kevin asked, his voice was rough, husky. Lucy looked at Big Lou. Lou nodded. Lucy put the cigarette in Kevin's mouth with his chubby fingers, pulled out a zippo and lit it. Kevin took long drags. 'shit that's good' he thought to himself.

"So what's it gonna be kid?" Big Lou walked up to him, brass knuckles ready to go again. "I don't think your body could take another beating, you gonna talk?" Big Lou had his meaty fists around Kevin's neck again. there was no point in fighting anymore. Kevin had had enough.

"Under sink, in the pot." he whispered. Lucy took 5 steps to get there. He reached down and pulled out 2 large wads of cash.  
"There you go, why didn't you just tell us where it was when we asked before?" Big Lou was smiling. Lucy was still stoned face.  
"What's a kid like you want with 2 grand anyway?" Lou asked.  
Kevin couldn't help it now, he was acheing so much, it hurt to breathe but he had to laugh. It came out as small gasps at first but it quickly turned into howling laughter. It was infectious, Big Lou started to laugh, even Lucy managed a smile.  
"I wanted, to get, my girlfriend, a gift!" Kevin howled. Big Lou laughed harder, Lucy gave him a sympathetic frown.  
"Why didn't you say so kid! hahaha, hey Luce, the kids a romantic, how bout that? Here get her something nice." Big Lou threw down 1000 dollars. Kevin stared at the wad of cash at his feet, blood pooling around it. He looked at Big Lou, he didn't believe it.

"You kidding me..?." Kevin managed to say. His eyesslowly sailedback and forth between the money and Big Lou.  
"What? Nah, you got yourself aprettygirl, you wanna get her something? You get it. I know my missus gets cranky when I don't bring her home something nice. hahaha, you're a good kid." Big Lou laughed all the way to the door. Kevin couldn't believe it. All that and the guy didn't even care about the money? All that and the guy just gives him a thousand bucks? He just took the beating of his life. God knows how many bones could be broken.  
"Hey, take me to a hospital." Kevin blurted out, blood sprayed from his mouth.  
"Nah, sorry kid, I gotta work. I got a family to feed. Stay out of trouble." Big Lou gave him a wave and disappeared. Lucy slid the door shut.

Kevin slumped there, money at his feet, blood pouring out of his face. Cuts across his arms and chest. He passed out. He didn't know for how long but when he woke up, he wasn't alone.

"Oh my god! Kevin! Kevin! What happened? What happened? Kevin,say something!" Marissa was in hysterics. She couldn't believe what she saw. She thought he was dead. All she could see was her Kevin under a lot of blood. His Right eye was swollen shut.

Kevin came to and heard her voice. She was so scared. He wanted to laugh, it was nothing. He wasn't going to die or anything.

"Marissa..." he managed to say finally.  
"Oh my god, Kevin who did this? Are you okay? Are you okay?" Marissa was so scared for him, she was so worried, she held his head up, her hands were covered in his blood, but she didn't care. Someone hurt her baby. She clutched his limp body to her breast.  
"Just take me to the hospital, I think I broke my nose." eyes closed, Kevin managed a weak smile.


End file.
